


Seasons of Richie

by notsocleverwriter



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, It Fandom Week, Reddie, Slow Burn, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsocleverwriter/pseuds/notsocleverwriter
Summary: Richie fell in love along with the seasons....prompt for It Fandom Week





	Seasons of Richie

Richie fell in love along with the seasons. 

Summer was hot and lively, full fun and excitement. They were just kids, looking for shelter from the heat in various activities. Their favorite was the quarry, the cool water soothing their scorched skin, the weight of the word disappearing, allowing them to be free from the shackles of their shitty town. It was here the Richie first noticed the flutter of his heart, one sunny afternoon in the summer between his junior and senior year of high school. The losers had gathered as they did, splashing one another and yelling obscene things that would echo between the space where their friendship lay. 

It was easy to forget the hormones and changes that ravaged bodies, the murky water hiding their lanky limbs and awkward teenage posture. Every now and then Richie would see it, whether it be the swell of Beverly's bosom, or the striations in Mike’s toned biceps, he would catch glimpses of their age, a fleeting reminder of the years spent together. 

One by one, the others left leaving two lone Losers to their own demise. The sun was settling in the west, threatening to end their fun. Although never spoken, they knew neither of them wanted to return to their home for fear of the truth that stained the walls. Instead they stayed a little longer, laughing a little louder and floating a little closer. Richie would make a crude joke and Eddie would respond with a playful shove or an insulting remark. It was easy with Eddie, easier than the others and when their were alone it was as if the world melted away. 

They finished the day by sitting at the edge of the quarry, feet dangling off the edge and shoulders touching. Silence stretched between them, comforting and welcomed. Every now and then Richie would steal a glance, admiring the way Eddie’s jaw sharpened just below his cheek or the way his neck met his shoulder. His stomach would knot whenever Eddie would catch him, both of their faces flustering from unspoken embarrassment. 

“My mom wants me to stay in Derry after graduation.” Eddie muttered, the smile fading from his face. “Says if I move away she can’t take care of me anymore.” 

“Well what do you want to do?” Richie asked, the hairs on the nape of his neck rising as Eddie licked his lips. “Do you want to stay in this shit hole after high school? Are you really going to deprive the world of the wonderful Eddie Spaghetti?” 

Eddie bit the inside of his cheek, “You know I hate it when you call me that.”

“No you don’t.” 

The small boy never corrected him, instead sliding his palm across Richie’s and intertwining their fingers. It hadn’t been the first time they had held hands, but this seemed more intimate, more precious even. This moment was just between the two of them and no one else, just Eddie and Richie sitting at the edge of their childhood unaware of the fleeting season that would leave them in a cloud of of unspoken feelings and lingering stares.

Because summer may be hot and lively, full fun and excitement but it was also fleeting and unforgiving to those who held on too tightly. 

\----

Autumn was calm and chilly, full of changes and new things. Richie spent his first day at UCLA alone and afraid. People here were different than the ones back home, more intimidating and confusing. He had gotten lost, missed the first half of orientation and managed to insult his roommate in the first five minutes of meeting him. Never had he felt so worried, he was confused by the adaptations that he never asked for in a University that he had dreamed of attending. All of the Losers had separated, Bill heading overseas, Mike to New Haven, Stan to Florida, Ben and Beverly to Colorado and Eddie to New York. 

For the first time since he was five years old he didn’t have a single friend to meet up with, to complain to when times got hard. So that’s why he was currently sitting on his bed, phone in hand wallowing in his own self pity. Instinctively he dialed the number he had memorized on the plane ride here, his heart pounding along with ever ring. For a second he was afraid there would be no answer, but then-

“Hello?” 

“Hey Eds!” Richie breathed, his stomach settling and chest aching. “Long time no speak!” 

“I talked to you before I got on my flight ten hours ago.” Eddie shot right back, his tone unamused and flat. He sounded so tired, and Richie could tell that he was barely hanging onto the conversation. There was a yawn on the other end, “What’s up trashmouth? What’s wrong?” 

Richie forced a chuckle, “How do you know there is something wrong?” 

“Because I know you better than anyone else.” Eddie replied easily, the reality of his words making Richie’s breath hitch. “It’s your first day at college, I know for a fact everyone is partying and getting wasted and you are calling me instead. Don’t you have better things to do than to ring up little old me?” 

Richie couldn’t stop the grin that began to curl at the corner of his lips, his hands gripping tightly onto his cellphone. “I will never have better things to do than to call my best friend.” And he meant it, truly and honestly. Leaving his friends was hard, leaving Eddie was agonizing. They were the final two to depart, spending the last of their time together, blissfully unaware of what was soon to come, or at least pretending so. There was another yawn on the other end and suddenly Richie felt guilty for calling his friend so late. “Hey Eds?” 

“Yeah Rich?” 

“Do you think-” He paused, the words teetering on the edge of his tongue, as if afraid to take the plunge. Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding he rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Do you think we are all going to be friends, even after all this time apart?” 

“What the Losers?” Eddie asked. 

No. Us. “Yeah, the Losers. We are spread across the world now, how are we going to stay in touch, how are we going to see each other?” Breathing suddenly became hard, his lungs deflating and struggling to refill. The weight of the word was crashing onto his shoulders, his head was spinning and his mind was fleeting. “What if I made a mistake leaving, fuck I pissed off my roommate in only five minutes and I don’t have anyone to talk to and soon you are going to get new friends and you’re going to forget me and-and-and we are never going to see each other because we will have our own lives and I’ll be alone and we never got to-” 

“Richie.” Eddie shouted through the receiver, stopping the vomited words that Richie didn’t know he had. “Take a deep breath.” Richie struggled with this, the air coming to him in ragged spurts. It was all too much, he tried to focused on Eddie’s soothing words, his instructions like bells to his ears. “That’s it, in and out. In. Out. In-good, that’s good.” Soon things began to calm down, the room cooled, the air thinned and he was brought above water. “Listen to me, and listen to me good Richie Tozer.” Eddie said sternly, unaware of the tears that were now streaming down the tashmouths face. “We will be friends no matter the distance or time. I could not talk to you for the next four years and I would still drop everything and meet you anywhere. What we have isn’t that fragile that it can’t take a hit like this, okay? Everything will be fine, it’s your first day so give it time. Soon you’ll be calling me about the girl you banged in the Starbucks bathroom.” 

Richie laughed, wiping at his wet face. “I want to believe you Eds, it’s just-”

“Then believe me.” He cut, not harshly but rather sharp. “The Losers will still be the Losers, you will still be Richie and no matter what, you will never be alone. Have I ever steered you wrong before?” 

“Yeah when you got us chased by Mr. Johnson when he caught us stealing his garden gnomes.” 

“Okay, have I steered you wrong in the past ten years?” 

“No.” Richie breathed, biting his bottom lip. “No you haven't.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Eddie?” Richie whispered, his heart aching as he closed his eyes and let out a hot breath. For a single second it felt like he was there in New York, watching his friend pace the room while he spoke just like he always did. Any moment now he would drink his herbal tea and crawl into bed, sleeping in the fetal position with a pillow scrunched under his head. He knew Eddie better than anyone, and that was what hurt the most. “I love you.” The words were sweet on his lips, leaving a tingling sensation there. Everything was sore, including his bandaged heart. It took a few moments but Eddie’s response was there, clear as that memory of them at the quarry. 

“I love you too.” 

Richie cried. 

Because autumn was calm and chilly, full of changes and new things but it was also distant and unkind to those who feared the reaper. 

\---

Winter was soothing and cold, full of wonderment and thrill. It was Christmas Eve and the Losers were crammed into Beverly and Ben’s one bedroom apartment, chugging eggnog and exchanging cheap gifts. Well, all of the Losers except one. Richie was having a hard time getting into the spirit of the season, the pressure of finals and expectations heavily weighing down on him. If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to be here, having bought his ticket before finding out his best friend wasn’t able to make it. Now here he was, around people who loved and cared for him and all he could think about was what was missing. Excusing himself he stepped out for a much needed smoke, walking out into the snowing Colorado street with a shiver and curse. It was beautiful out, even he had to admit, and yet he couldn’t muster an ounce of appreciation for it. 

The nicotine soothed his jitters, filling his lungs with the deadly poison. It wasn’t enough, but Richie figured it would just have to do. Leaning against the brick wall he sighed, trying to remember a time he felt so lost. Nearly three years into his degree and he was now wondering if it was all worth it, if the studying and late nights would be worth the meaningless paper. Maybe, maybe not but he did blame it for the gaping hole in his heart. Lifting the death stick to his lips he inhaled, the smoke strialing form the end, dancing with the blistering wind before disappearing forever. 

“You know smoking causes cancer right?” 

Richie’s eyes shot open, surprised to see the small bundle standing before him. His nose was red, his eyes wide and judging. Those lips, plump and moist, were turned up into a knowing grin. He wore way too much clothing, including a puffy, adorable hat that hid his chocolate curls. Dropping the cig, Richie bolted forward and pulled the shorter boy into a bone crushing hug. “Fuck Eds, I didn’t think you were coming.” He whined into his friends jacket. “Bill said-”

“I was able to switch clinicals with another classmate and I caught the last flight out.” Eddie explained, his grip on Richie's leather jacket just as tight and needy, speaking volume. “I wanted to surprise everyone, did it work?” 

“Shit yeah it did!” Richie replied happily, prying away and glaring down at those big doe eyes. “It’s a Christmas miracle!” 

Eddie scoffed loudly, rolling his eyes. “Okay, I wouldn’t go that far.” 

“I would.” He muttered, dropping his hold on his friend and placing a much needed step between them. Instantly he felt bare and exposed, wishing he could pull Eddie back in without drawing suspension to himself. Shoving his hands into his pockets he grinned, shaking his head and laughing. “Eddie Kaspbrak, in the flesh.” 

“Richie Tozier, in the thinnest thing he could find.” Eddie shot right back, biting his bottom lip. “Honestly, don’t you own a hat? 

“I live in California my dear, this is the warmest thing I could find. Typically I’m in shorts and a t-shirt.” There was a heavy implication that came with his explanation, something that tainted the air between them. Eddie was here now, but soon he wouldn’t be and that was the tragedy of the Christmas season. Swallowing his emotion he punched his friend in the shoulder, playfully lightening up the tension. 

Eddie snorted, returning the banter. They stood there for a second, the tension like dust in the air. Looking up towards the lit window Eddie frowned, the snow gathering on his long lashes, and it took all of Richie's strength not to brush them away. “They are all up there huh? This will be the first time we have all been together since high school graduation.” 

“I know.” And he did, because despite his best efforts this was the first time he had seen Eddie in three long years. Sure they called each other, texted every now and then but that didn’t replace actually being with someone, really being with them. It was like stepping into a dream and all he wished he could do was hold on forever. “It’s crazy right? We are all friends after everything is said and done.” 

“I told you.” Eddie smugly said, shimming his shoulders. “I’m always right.” 

“Yes, you are.” Richie whispered to the sky, smiling at the warmth in his chest.”Even I must admit.” 

“So tell me Tozier,” Eddie playfully cooed, rolling on the balls of his feet and grinning. “You got a pretty little thing waiting back in Cali for you?” 

Richie’s heart sank into the gathering snow below his feet, swearing the pain into the concrete. Dropping his gaze he fought the frown that threatened to end their easiness. Swallowing thickly he forced, “Yeah, I-uh actually do.” 

Eddie blinked, his face faltering for just a second before turning upward into a forced emotion. “Oh really? Found someone that would put up with your bullshit huh? That’s awesome!” 

“Uh-yeah her name is Christine, she’s a science major at UCLA” It all tasted sour on his tongue, so weighted and wrong. He shouldn’t be talking about this, this was small talk he made with meaningless people, not Eddie. Never Eddie. “We’ve been together for about a year now.” 

“So it’s serious.” Eddie said, sounding surprised. “God damn, this woman must be pretty amazing to get Richie Tozier to commit.” 

She has nothing on you, Richie wanted to say but knew he couldn’t. “She is, she wanted to come along and meet everyone but her parents have do a big thing for Christmas and you know how it goes.” 

“Yeah, I do.” Eddie whispered, making Richie’s bones shake and gut knot. There was something else he was going to say, his mouth opening to speak but the words refusing to come. Slamming his jaw shut, he only shook his head, grinning mostly to himself. “God, Richie Tozier. I can’t believe it’s been this long.” 

“Too long.” Richie replied..

The door swung open then, and there was a squealing noise as Beverly jumped the steps of her apartment and pulled Eddie into her arms. This was followed by the rest of the gang, essentially stealing the small Loser away from Richie. They wouldn’t get another moment alone the rest of the holiday and Eddie would leave without knowing the bitter truth that Richie held in his heart 

Because winter was soothing and cold, full of wonderment and thrill but it was also lonely and depleting for those who seeked something untouchable. 

\----

Spring was warm and inviting, full of rebirth and overcoming. Even during one of the most important moments in Loser history Richie still managed to dig himself into a trench. There were voices on the other side of the window, talking and laughing about the upcoming events and all he wanted to do was steal a smoke. Sixteen hours in and the event was in full swing, guests arriving by the dozen, all flocking to the wedding of the century. It was only the rehearsal dinner, the pressure rising with the moon. 

Breathing in the smoke he cherished the feeling, it had been over a year since his last cigarette and it didn’t remember it tasting this good. The kick had been a compromise with his girlfriend, a effort to ease their problems but it hasn't worked because they didn’t work. She was merely been a placeholder, someone to keep him warm at night while he sorted out his life. Two years out of college and he had landed the job of his dreams, essentially killing his relationship where it had stood. Christine had been good to him, but she wasn’t the love of his life. 

That person had a hold on him that couldn’t be explained. 

There was a slam of a car door, followed by a screeching, enraged voice. “-know what? Fuck you too asshole, take your money and shove it right up your homophobic sphenter!” Richie could feel his throat clench, the air in his lungs vanishing as he trudged through the brushes to get a better look. 

Sure enough there was Eddie Kaspbrak, standing in suit and tie with his face redden in what could only assume to be anger. He hadn’t changed much, and yet all Richie wanted to do was memorize what hadn’t been there the last time he had seen him, over three years ago. The car sped away, it’s tires crying out while the short man shook his fist in the air and shouted absolutely obscene things. 

Even flustered and pissed, he was still the most mesmerizing thing he had ever seen. With a huff and curse Eddie grabbed his suitcase and readjusted his tie, bouncing on the balls of his feet and glancing at the entrance with furrowed brow. He looked on edge, even from afar, the nervous tick Richie had grown to love coming into play as Eddie ran his slim fingers through his hair, ruining it forever. 

It was all Richie could take and his feet carried him before his mind could catch up, stumbling from his place in the brush and onto to the black asphalt. Eddie stopped in his tracks, meeting Richie's gaze and stopping the world under him. They stood there for a moment, taken in one another until Eddie broke into an award winning grin making Richie’s blood run cold. “Well look what the cat dragged in, been spying on me have you?” 

Automatically his mouth answered, “”I was just trying to get a better look at your mother.” 

Eddie laughed, actually laughed at the overused joke lie if it was the first time hearing it. His lips curled over his teeth, the warm and inviting rumble coming from his chest and floating into the air like balloons. Richie wanted to pull him close, to tell him everything he had kept to himself over the years but kept his distance, knowing the moment they touched he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. “Jesus Eds, it’s not that funny.” 

“It is because it’s really you.” Eddie replied, this laughter dying down into a small chuckle. “It’s you and it’s Ben and Beverly’s wedding and just-” He sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. “God damn I can’t believe I’m actually here.”  
“I can’t believe you are here either.” Richie whispered, unable to hide the want in his tone. His heart ached, his stomach flipped and there was a second he thought his pulse had stopped. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

That was when they were caught, pulled apart by Bill’s strong hug and Mike’s loud announcement of the last Losers arrival. Eddie was dragged inside to meet the rest of the group and that was the last time Richie was able to speak to him until after the bride and groom kissed, married after over a decade of love and commitment. It had been beautiful, absolutely breathtaking. Tears were shed, and cheers were shouted as the two ran down the aisle hand in hand. 

The reception was decorated with freshly bloomed flowers, filling the room with their sweet scent. Bill made the best man toast, and Richie did his maid of honor duties and embarrassed his friend with horrific stories of their past. With the formalities aside, things began to lull into a sense of calm, people danced, drank and enjoyed themselves, all the while the trashmouth couldn’t take his eyes off of one very gorgeous groomsmen. 

Music played in the background, a sweet serenade of their past and as Richie crossed the room he could feel his nerves shift under his skin. Eddie was talking to Stan and his new girlfriend, Patty was her name, his eyes sparkling in the dim light. He was perfect, so perfect that he could die happy knowing he had been so lucky to even know someone like Eddie. As he approached the conversation dulled and Richie couldn’t help the dryness in his throat. 

Stan took the hint, wrapping his arm around Patty’s waist. “Come on sweetheart, let’s go congratulate the happy couple.” 

Patty pouted, “Wait no, I wanted talk to Eddie about-”

“Later.” Stan whispered, winking in Richie’s direction. The two watched the couple leave, engulfed by the crowd, disappearing completely. 

It was Eddie who broke the trance, “So where is Christine? I haven't seen here around and wanted to make the proper introduction since you are a bad boyfriend and refuse to do so.” 

The sentiment made Richie smile, even when putting on a show Eddie knew to put others first. He was too good for this world, too good for him. “She’s not here, we broke up last week.” It was like a weight was lifted from his chest, freeing him completely. “She wanted marriage and kids and I guess I just didn’t want that with her.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry Rich.” Eddie cooed, shifting his weight from one foot to another. “That’s terrible, you guys had been together for such a long time.” 

“Yeah well-” Richie shrugged, smiling down at the confused look in Eddie’s eyes. “What about you? Finally found a man worth settling down with?” 

“No.” The short man chuckled, “God no, I’ve been dating but everyone I meet can’t compare to-” He stopped short, the rest of his sentence catching in his throat. Clearing it, he shook his head and looked up to his old friend with hooded eyes. “I’m better off alone, never been one to commit.” 

“You were.” Richie corrected, shaking his head. “Once upon a time.” 

“Once upon a time is for children stories.” 

The music changed, slowing down to an gentle pace. Richie couldn’t help himself, looking to the man before him and whispered, “Care to dance with this old trashmouth?” The words sounded much smoother coming out, sliding between them like honey. 

This was their moment. After all this time.

“I thought you were never going to ask.” Taking his extended hand, Eddie allowed himself to be led to the dance floor, placing his hands round the trashmouths neck and shivering when hands were wrapped around his waist. It had been over eight years since they had been this close, touching each other tenderly, with nothing but love and admiration. The words to the song didn’t matter, all that mattered in that moment was the feeling that lingered between them and the moment Eddie laid his head against Richie’s sternum. 

They swayed lazily, engulfed in one another wholeheartedly. Richie wanted to say so many things, apologize for lost time but those things never came, what did was Eddie’s soft voice against his ears. “You know I still love you right? After all this time, I have only loved you.” 

Richie couldn’t stop the tears welding up in his eyes, his heart filling with happiness. “Oh Eds.” He cooed, holding the man tighter against him. “I never stopped loving you.” 

Spring was warm and inviting, full of rebirth and overcoming but it was also frightening and chilly for those who refused to take the plunge.

Luckily, Richie wasn’t one of those people. 

He fell in love along with the seasons, and during his favourite season he finally had him.


End file.
